Sweet Nothings
by HopelessRomantic235
Summary: A collection of Team 7 one-shots. "I...I'm sorry, you want me to WHAT?" In which Sakura is inevitably screwed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My new one-shot dump :) Where all one shots will have a happy home.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Sick Day<span>_**

It was a good day for Uchiha Itachi. The sun was shining, the birds were happily chirping, there were no missions scheduled for another week, and, his favorite television show was on. In all honesty, this day would have been perfect if his PMS-ing-bitch of a little brother wasn't whining every five seconds about dying from a little cold.

For Uchiha Sasuke, today was hell. The sun was too bright, those freaking birds wouldn't _shut the hell up_ and he had a mission the next day. To top it all off, _there was nothing on T.V._

Itachi sat on the living-room couch, turning up the volume of the television every time his little brother made those sick child sounds.

"Itachiiiii…" He called from the upstairs bed room. "I need something to eat…Ita-chiiiii…"

"Itachi-chan, go make your brother some soup." His mother said, sitting at the dining-room table, reading her magazine.

"I'm busy at the moment." Itachi replied, turning the volume even higher.

"ITACHIIII…." He rolled his eyes and heard a familiar voice outside the door. "But, Sakura-chan, Teme's sick."

"Like hell!" A loud banging sounded and Itachi looked to his mother, just as confused as he was. Nonetheless, he rose to open the door and a very angry looking pink-haired girl strode through, Naruto following close behind.

"Sakura-chan, he needs to-"

"Don't tell me what he needs to do, I'm the medic around here and what he needs is to get his ass out of bed and help us prepare for tomorrow. _Do I look like your mother_? I will not be making all the preparations _again_."

"But, Sakura-chan, he might not even go on the mission like this."

A dangerous look that made Naruto instantly freeze and pale made its way onto the girl's face. "Oh, he's going." With that, she stomped upstairs, Itachi still holding the door.

"Naruto-kun," Mikoto started calmly, setting down her magazine. "Who is that young woman?"

Naruto gave a nervous smile, his body shaking slightly. "Oh, hehehe, right, that's Sakura-chan, she's our third team-member." Something raised a loud thump from upstairs.

"Oh…Itachi, do you know Sakura?"

"She's the Hokage's apprentice, I believe." A very girlish shriek sounded throughout the Uchiha home and then more banging. Mikoto cast a worried glance up the stairs.

"Oh," Naruto said, laughing slightly. "Don't worry, she won't kill him or anything…I'm pretty sure…" Mikoto gave a slight laugh and nodded.

"SAKURA! _NO_!"

"GET YOUR ASS DRESSED!"

"NO!" Mikoto fiddled with her hands.

"Uhm, maybe Itachi-chan should go up and-"

"No!" Naruto said quickly, flailing his arms. "No one go up there!"

"Well, alright…" Another series of loud crashes occurred before the house grew still and silent. A few seconds later, for the first time in three days, Sasuke walked down the stairs, Sakura trailing behind him, muttering a string of curses under her breath, kicking Sasuke's heels when he showed signs of running for it.

As if he would get far…

Naruto snickered at the sight of his best friend. Sasuke's hair stuck out in all different directions opposed to the usual clean-cut spikes. His eyes were squinted as the sun light filtered in through the curtains, his clothes wrinkled.

"Sakura, I'm sick-"

"No you're not." She snapped. "A cold hardly counts as being sick. Now, if you had pneumonia, than I would consider leaving you here. But you don't. You have a cold. Suck it up _ANBU_." Sasuke sneered, rubbing his eyes.

"I can't go on a mission like this." He tried once more, even Itachi knowing that it would get him nowhere.

"Oh, I know," Sakura replied. "I'll be making sure you're in top shape for the mission tomorrow." She grinned.

Naruto slapped Sasuke on the shoulder, his smile beaming. "Aw, this is great! Team 7's _never_ missed a mission together!" He slung his arms around his team mate's shoulders, drawing them closer.

As the three continued to bicker, Itachi didn't miss the way his little brother relaxed his usual-stiff shoulders. He was always calmer in front of Naruto, like just his presence gave off a laid-back vibe, but it was even more prominent when the pink-haired medic was with him.

Itachi would be sure to investigate this new discovery further.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think, ironically I wrote this when I was home sick ;)

See that little link below? You should click it and do what it tells you... Just a suggestion...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yea. Review. **_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Home<strong>_

She was running.

Running at one in the morning through the Konoha village.

Mikoto saw her blurred figured, rushing past her and her family, nothing but a moving blob of pink hair.

Who is this girl? Mikoto asked herself. She knew of Haruno Sakura, very well actually, and she knew that she was Sasuke-chan's teammate. But, how close were they that she would be running through the village at one in the morning to meet her team at the gates?

Mikoto sped up, leaving her husband and eldest son behind as she followed the quick girl. The gates came into view, two figures slowly inching forward. Sakura saw them, her shoulders lifting as she sped up even more, covering the last few yards with one finally leap into their arms.

Mikoto couldn't believe her eyes. Her son was embracing a complete stranger before his own _mother_? The girl was crying as she turn around, her small arms seeming to be the only support keeping Naruto and Sasuke on their feet. Her hands glowed with a sparkling green chakra as her lips moved with words Mikoto could not hear. Naruto was grinning, his head resting on the girl's, whispering back to her.

"Mom." Sasuke called, snapping the Uchiha woman's attention back to him. She frowned at what she saw, bruises adorning his usual flawless face, blood splattered across his ANBU uniform, tears in his clothing where she could still see blood oozing.

Mikoto stepped closer, enabling herself to hear what Naruto and the girl were talking about. "…and if you two ever scare me like that again, I swear I'm coming to find you and killing you two myself. Understood?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan…"

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? You had Sai worried. _Sai_. He wanted to request a retrieval mission, guys. _SAI_." Angry tears ran down her cheeks.

"Sakura," Sasuke said softly.

The small girl's angry glare was turned on Mikoto's son. "And _you_, I told you—"

"Sakura," He said again, his eyes soft, his other hand coming to rest on top of the green glow.

"We're okay." Sakura nodded, unable to speak anything more. Her arms wound even tighter around their waists, bringing them closer.

Mikoto turned and saw that Itachi and Fugaku had seen everything she had, still watching the three stand so close together, just whispering to each other.

"Mom," Sasuke said again, smiling slightly. Mikoto expecting her own embrace, her time to tell him how worried she was. "We staying with Sakura tonight." Mikoto's smile fell.

"Yea, she thinks we have eternal bleeding or something." Naruto supplied, still smiling.

"And you do, idiot, you see? This is what happens when the stupid Elders assign you to an ANBU mission without me. You come back about to die at my feet. You both suffered mental injuries if you think I'm ever letting you two go on another mission without me as long as I live."

"Yes, Sakura-chan."

"Good, now, come on, we need to get you two to the hospital." Naruto made a face as he starting walking again.

"Ew. Do we have to?"

"Yes."

"But I hate it there."

"You should have thought of that when you decided to leave without me."

"But they never let me have any ramen!"

Mikoto listened to their slight bickering until she couldn't hear them any longer. This Sakura girl, she decided, was something else entirely.

And Mikoto approved.

"I like her," She said absently. "How come I have never met her before?"

Neither her husband or son had an answer, but, she didn't mind, she wasn't looking for one anyway.

Mikoto's welcome home would just have to wait until tomorrow.

And, she decided, she was okay with that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, kind of cheesy, but I really liked writing it. Tell me whatcha think!**

**REVIEWWW! (Or else Naruto will never get any ramen...)**

**(Naruto:...Really? **

** Yes, really.**

**Naruto:DO IT!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sasusaku fluff :) :) :) Tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>I'm Home<span>**_

When Naruto had convinced Sasuke to come back to Konoha, the Uchiha hadn't expected the cheering throng of people waiting for them (Er, actually, more so waiting for Naruto.)

There was a lot of shouting and shoving, loud voices, disapproving glances. The injured hobbled forward, the effects of the Fourth Shinobi War still remained in high numbers.

Suddenly the crowd parted and a very confused, very angry, very determined familiar pink haired girl stepped through.

She was different, was Sasuke's first thought. She wore a red, tight fitting sleeve-less shirt, her chest and shoulders covered by a mesh-undershirt and tan shorts. Her hair had grown longer, held pack in a long braid, her bangs forever left to frame her delicate pale face. He saw brown, elbow-length gloves under well used arm-guards were cut off at her fingers where he could make out various scars, some new and pink, some ages old.

Sasuke realized that the civilians had grown silent, waiting to see the pinkette's reaction. Sasuke wasn't stupid, he knew that Haruno Sakura had some how surpassed the legendary Lady-Tsunade, given the title 'Sanin', and is now the most powerful medical ninja to ever walk the earth. He could understand why everyone waited in stunned silence for her to do something, _anything_.

So, when she slowly walked forward until her toes were almost touching his own, everyone held their breaths and when she opened her mouth as if to speak, their eyes widened. When she pulled back her fist to punch Sasuke in the jaw, their mouths dropped.

"_That was for leaving me on a bench you stupid egotistical bastard!_" And, as he stared at her frowning face, his hand holding his throbbing cheek, he saw the anger in her eyes retreat, the small lines in her forehead smooth away, and when she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, Sasuke could honestly say that he never felt happier to be _home_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Very proud of think one :) Took about half an hour to write, worth every second :)**

**REVIEW YOU STUPID EGOTISTICAL BASTARDS!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Anything...?**_

Sasuke never had a tendency to show much emotion, sometimes none at all. He had gotten very good at hiding his true feelings for whatever the occasion requires. So, when Sasuke's parents _and_ the Clan Elders 'requested' (demanded) to 'meet' (interrogate) his third team mate, he was able to reply with a simple, respectful, _expected_ answer.

"Of course." Even though, on the inside, part of his soul secretly died and went to Hell.

Which is probably where this 'dinner' (Torture-session) would soon follow.

* * *

><p>At the Hokage's library, Haruno Sakura was currently scribbling notes into her medical journal (one of many, as Sasuke knew) as she kept an injured koi-fish suspended in mid-air, encased with green swirling chakra inside a ball of water with her other hand. An advanced version of her very first task as a training medical ninja.<p>

Things were going rather smoothly, she only dropped the fish once –It was okay!- And she had successfully healed the fish's mangled body to perfection. Sakura smiled to herself, proud, and slowly eased the multicolored fish back into its tank before recording the last of her notes.

There was a knock at the door, one she was very familiar with.

"Come in, Sasuke!" She called over her shoulder. The door opened and then shut once more. "What brings you here?" She wondered, scanning the shelves for a certain medical text.

"I need a favor." He got to the point.

"Sure, anything." She replied, a smile still present on her face.

"The Clan Elders and my parents have requested to meet you. They want to have a dinner with us and Naruto tomorrow night."

Sakura stared at him. "You've got to be kidding me."

"You don't have a choice."

"I refuse."

"You said 'anything'." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yea, well, that was before I knew the favor was an evening with your crazy ass family," Sakura replied, finding the large book she needed. "Besides, I don't really have time tomorrow; Tsunade has me working all day." She lied smoothly, her back towards him.

"Liar. I checked your schedule, you have the day off." Sakura scowled.

"What I meant was I have a lot of work to catch up on." She amended, hoping, praying that he would buy it and leave her the hell alone.

"Sakura, even if I did believe you, you should know that it doesn't matter when your schedule is open, the Clan Elders will open a day _for __you_. There is no getting out of this." Sakura groaned.

"But why do _I_ have to go?" She whined.

"My family doesn't know you." Sasuke said.

"I can just see this ending horribly."

"You aren't the only one, Sakura."

* * *

><p>Fancy.<p>

He said to dress _fancy_.

What the fuck does that even _mean_?

Sakura stood, hand resting on her chin, as she regarded the contents of her closet.

Kimono-fancy, or like, formal dinner-fancy?

She pulled out a Kimono, green with pink cherry blossoms spiraling through the fabric. She sighed, maybe not.

Should she go find him and ask for specifics?

But, wait, why does she even care, again? Hasn't she been dreading, avoiding really, this day at all costs since day one? Well, yes, but, now that it's here, shouldn't she at least try to make a good impression?

.

.

.

What would one wear in order to impress their best friend's parents, anyway?

Ugh. Fuck it. Plan B.

Call Ino.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was freaking out. Yes, <em>the<em> Uchiha Sasuke was _freaking_._Out_.

What if she did something wrong, like put her elbows on the table?

What is the Clan Elders decided they didn't like her and demanded that she be taken off Team 7?

What if Naruto goes all 'Dobe' on them and makes Sakura punch his face in, what would the elders think of that? Would they be impressed, or shake their heads in that annoying way old, senile, people do?

What if Itachi does something stupid?

What if his father doesn't _approve _of Sakura? What if he doesn't care that she's the world's best medical ninja, that she's absolutely beautiful, the smartest ninja he knows right next to Shikamaru. Doesn't he know that she's the reason they make it out of most of their missions?

Holy crap, what if she wears the wrong thing. He did tell her casual, right?

That would be so bad if she—

Oh mother of baby Jesus.

What if she calls _Ino_?

* * *

><p>Okay, it wasn't often that he admitted this, but, Naruto was scared.<p>

Yea. That's right. _Scared_.

Sasuke was freaking out (Come on, when the hell does _that_ ever happen?) Sakura was all nervous and crap, Kakashi wasn't much help and everyone seemed to be dreading the evening.

_Dreading_.

And poor little Naruto was somehow sucked in and roped into attending this 'torture-session' as Sasuke so lovingly calls it.

When did life get so fucking complicated?

"Teme, there is nothing to be worried about." Naruto said for the umpteenth time. "It's just a stupid dinner so the stupid elders can see that Sakura-chan isn't stupid. _Calm __down_." Sasuke groaned, slamming his head on the table in his kitchen.

"Dobe, you don't understand!" He persisted. "If the Elders don't like Sakura, they'll take her off team 7…"

Naruto blanched. "The hell? Those old bags can't do that! I'm the freaking Hokage—"

"-In training…"

"—And I demand Justice! Justice I tell you! Sakura-chan's the reason we ever come back alive on most of those missions, they can't take her away, Teme, they just can't, we would, like, die. DIE. I don't want to die Sasuke, I really don't! I have so much to live for~!" Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples as the blonde blubbered on. Soon, Itachi came into the kitchen.

"Why is Naruto crying?" He wondered, stepping over him on his way to the fridge.

"The Elders have requested a dinner with Sakura. Naruto thinks everything will undeniably fail and the Elders will have Sakura removed from our team and, according to Naruto, we will die."

"…Isn't that a bit extreme, little Brother? I highly doubt the Elders would ever-"

"Really Itachi? Do you _really_ doubt it?" Naruto challenge, grabbing onto the elder Uchiha's legs like a little child. "I don't think you do, Itachi, no one understands, Sakura-chan _can__'__t __leave __us_!" Itachi rolled his eyes.

"You two are imbeciles. No matter what the Elders say, Tsunade-sama would never take Haruno-san off Team 7." Itachi carefully stepped out of Naruto's grip, opening the refrigerator and searching the racks.

Naruto stopped crying, his mood suddenly brightening. "Really Bigger Teme? Do you really think so?" He was almost bursting with contained joy.

"Yes Naruto. Really. You have no reason to worry." It wasn't until much later that Itachi realized just how wrong that statement was.

* * *

><p><em>Tick<em>.

_Tick_.

_Tick_.

She was late.

_Tick_.

_Tick_.

_Tick_.

Dinner was supposed to start five minutes ago. _And__ she __still __isn__'__t __here_.

_Tick_.

_Tick_.

_Tick_.

The Elders were not impressed.

"So far, Sasuke-kun, your third teammate is proving to be a disappointment." Itachi smoothly swept in, saving his dear little brother from an explanation.

"I'm sure Haruno-san has a very good reason for being late." He said simply.

Mikoto put on a smile. "I'm sure she was busy with the hospital today, right, Sasuke-chan?"

"Haruno-san had the day off today," One of the Elders said. "This is unacceptable, I will not wait another—" There was a light rap at the door, Sasuke knew it well, sighing with relief as he and Naruto hurriedly jumped, scrambling over each other to answer.

"Where have you…been?" Sasuke trailed off, taking in his teammate's usual ninja garb, her fingers stained pink, short hair pulled into a pony-tail. "What the hell happened to you?"

"You owe me so big for this." She answered, brushing past him and to her death, slapping on a smile.

"Hello, so sorry I'm late, emergency at the hospital." She sat in the only free seat, in between Naruto and Sasuke and across from Sasuke's father.

Yep, that was her soul that just died.

"What kind of emergency?" Fugaku inquired.

Sakura gave a warm, ever so fake smile. "The kind when an ANBU team of six come back early from their mission dying at my feet. I'm sure I don't need to get into the details, Uchiha-san." Mikoto smirked.

"Well, it's very nice to finally meet you, Sakura." The woman said. Food was passed around the table, genuine small talk was uttered and then, just when Sakura was starting to think she was home free, the Elders fuck it up.

"Haruno-san, you have trained with Lady-Tsunade, correct?" She nodded, finishing the last bit of food on her plate.

"Trained with and surpassed."

"That's very impressive, Sakura, it must have been hard work."

"More than anyone could even comprehend." She answered, sipping her drink.

"Sakura, have you ever thought of marrying into the Uchiha family?" Sakura chocked, her eyes widening to the point where she feared they would pop out of her skull.

"Excuse me?" She sputtered, Sasuke equally mortified, Naruto withholding the obvious urge to yell and scream and Itachi, looking positively amused beyond belief.

"Well, you are a beautiful woman, very successful, very known, very _powerful_. I believe I recall Tsunade-sama recounting the many incidents that you've defeated hundreds of men singlehandedly. And, of course, your medical skills are beyond compare, even to your mentor." Sakura almost blushed at the complements. Almost.

"Uhm, I don't mean to spoil anything but, Sasuke-kun and I-"

"Oh, you wouldn't marry Sasuke."

"What?" Naruto fell out of his chair.

"I'm sorry?" Itachi's smirk fell.

"No, no, _Itachi-kun_ is the Uchiha heir, and that insufferable boy needs to find a wife."

"So…"

"Sakura-san would marry into the clan, by Itachi-kun." Sasuke blanched, Itachi was struck speechless, Mikoto fidgeted nervously in her seat, Fugaku remained impassive, and Naruto had passed out sometime ago.

Team 7 quickly stood, each having their own reasons as to why Sakura should most certainly _not_ marry into the Uchiha clan, talking over each other, overpowering the other. Suddenly, their arguments died to silence as the eldest Uchiha councilmen started to chuckle.

"Now, now children," He stood, patting Sakura's should, even in his ancient age standing a good few inches taller than the pink-haired medic. "We mustn't fight over such trivial matters, Itachi-kun has more than enough time to find a wife that can keep his interest. Sakura-chan is young, still a little girl," He gave her a small, wise smile.

"Such things like _marriage_ should not be talked of, not yet any how," The old man winked at Sakura. "Now, I'm sure Sakura-chan is tired, the girl works to hard, she should go home and get some rest. Thank you for joining us this evening Sakura-chan, I will be seeing you soon." Sakura nodded, still unable to speak correctly as Sakura and Naruto followed her out the door.

Once outside and a safe distance away, she punched them both, pink tinting her cheeks.

"I am _never_ having dinner with your 'family' _again_!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yea, this has been in the works for a while, I'm still not happy with it, seems kind of choppy. Ah, oh well, hope you enjoyed this little crack! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Damage Control<em>**

_Tick_.

_Tick_.

_Tick_.

Scribble…_Erase_…

_Tick_.

_Tick_.

_Tick_.

Turn a page. Pencil scratching on crisp paper. More erasing.

_Tick_.

_Tick_.

_Tick_.

Another page. More writing. A frustrating growl emitted from a pink haired girl. _Erase_.A thrown pencil at the opposite wall, shattering on impact. Slamming the large book shut. The legs of a chair scraping against the floor.

"Haruno-sama, a patient for you has just arrived." Mai said, handing her superior a clip board that she didn't look at. But, that's fine, she never did anyway.

"It's a general check up, nothing too tasking, room two-thirty-seven." Mai smiled, which made Sakura smile. She liked this girl, she was always so happy, so filled with… _light_.

"Thank you Mai."

"Of course, Haruno-sama." The sound of boots clacking on the tiled, spotless hospital floor filled her mind, a chorus of greetings from her peers.

She arrived at the room, 237, second floor. Sakura opened the door, finally sparing a glance towards the patient information. But, it was much too late to turn back now, she realized with slight horror.

**Patient: Uchiha Itachi**

Sakura cursed her luck, (And lack of general observation) slapping on a smile.

"Uchiha-san." She greeted. Itachi gave a pleasant nod, sitting on the patients' bed, feet dangling, leaning on his palms behind him. His shirt already off, folded neatly at his side. Sakura tried her best not to stare (Ogle)

"Good afternoon, Haruno-san." He smiled. A part of Sakura's soul just died.

"You're exceptionally past due for a check up," She glanced at the charts again before regarding the elder Uchiha with a slightly flirtatious expression. "I mean really, thirteen, Uchiha-san?"

Itachi laughed slightly, a light blush of slight embarrassment dusting his cheeks. "Well, you know, I've been busy."

"For seven years?" She challenged, an easy smile present on her face. "Well, I guess this session will just be a bit more detailed then I had planned. We'll start off with the basics. Are you feeling alright? Any lightheadedness, dizziness?"

"I feel fine." He answered.

"You're taking care of your body, right? Not over doing training, going straight to the hospital after missions?"

"Yes, I am." Sakura examined his chest a little.

"Well, I can't see any recent scars. Please, lie down Uchiha-san." Itachi did as he was instructed, watching as his little brother's teammate set the clipboard on a chair before placing her delicate, scared hands over his chest, a light green glow surrounding her palms. She closed her eyes, moving her hands up and down his abdomen.

"Things seem to be alright," She reported. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to check on the status of your eyes."

Itachi looked positively taken aback. "I…I'm sorry, no one has ever asked me that before. Do…Do you know how…?"

"I've studied the Sharingon for a very long time, Uchiha-san, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei rather depend on my knowledge in the deterioration process and my abilities to reverse it." She smiled. Itachi stared.

"Re…_reverse__ it_?" Sakura nodded.

"Yes, it's very meticulous, long work, but I can handle it perfectly fine. Would you like me to check on your condition?" Itachi looked reproachful, slightly cringing away from her hands.

"I'm sorry, Haruno-san, my eyes-"

"-Are probably withering away as we speak. I know how often you use your Sharingon, Uchiha-san, especially the Mangekyo, I know you understand the risks and I'm sure I have made it very clear that I can help you keep your sight past the age of thirty. Please, let me asses the damage." A heavy mood hung over the room, Itachi remained unresponsive, shock still evident on his face. And then, Sakura suddenly broke out into a smile.

"Okay, fine," She pulled away and it was only then that both parties realized how close they had been. "I'll put you on the list for an eye-exam later next week, Sasuke has a session with me too, once every three weeks for him, so you can sit in and watch if you want, and then you can decide if you'll trust me. Okay?" Her smile was contagious, wrapping itself around Itachi until he was chocking.

Itachi nodded. "Okay." Her grin grew.

"Okay, well then, Uchiha-san, everything else checks out, I'll tell Sasuke to bring you with him next week."

"I'll see you then, Haruno-san." Sakura walked out the room, closing the door with a soft _click_. Itachi sat on the hospital bed, still in thought. Haruno Sakura was something else, he concluded, she was feisty, strong, impeccably smart. And when her chakra was gently probing his body, he felt a certain relaxation that he has never experienced with any previous medic.

Itachi smirked as he readied himself to leave the hospital. Looks like his little brother just might have to fight him for Haruno Sakura after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one was fun to write :)**

**Reviews are highly appreciated, as always.**


End file.
